Variable frequency driven motors are utilized for a variety of lifting mechanisms, from overhead cranes and hoists to elevators. Typically, when a load supported by a variable frequency driven motor is to be held in suspension for a significant period of time, an external brake is set and the motor is disengaged from supporting the load. Thus, power is not required to be utilized by the motor to support the load reducing power requirements. Additionally, because the motor is disengaged, the motor is saved from unnecessary wear. However, when a brake is employed to hold a load in suspension, various events may result in release of the load, including brake failure and inadvertent release of the load. The brake may fail as a result of a broken spring, a failed brake shoe, or some other mechanical failure. Inadvertent release of the load may result from accidental closing of contacts during maintenance. In any case, the effect of dropping the load may be disastrous.